


(Dancing) in a downpour

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell cheering up his princess, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In midair floating off to space. I’m moving in. Your hair is falling all around my face, like a parachute.<br/>I’m breathing in, you’re breathing out the same.<br/>We give and take.<br/>And let the water fall on the flame; it’s not burning out.”</p><p>After the death of another delinquent, Bellamy has to try something different to cheer Clarke up, and what better than laughter and dancing?</p><p>(Kind of inspired by the song: 'Rainy Zurich' by The Fray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Dancing) in a downpour

**_“In midair floating off to space. I’m moving in. Your hair is falling all around my face, like a parachute._ **

**_I’m breathing in, you’re breathing out the same._ **

**_We give and take._ **

**_And let the water fall on the flame; it’s not burning out.”_ **

 

Three days had gone by with gloomy weather that reflected the mood, which had haunted everyone since a little boy, Connor, took his last, struggled breath while lying in Clarke Griffin’s arms; his grave was marked as number 39. Even if it ended up taking hours to dig that final resting place for him, the two (former) leaders shared the same opinion, when it came to deaths; everyone deserved to end up somewhere more safe than on the ground.

She was not doing too great, The princess, yelling and screaming in frustration at the smallest things, only to break down, tears streaming down her face seconds later.

On the fourth day with rain and teardrops mixing on her cheeks, Bellamy simply had enough, picking a couple of the purple flowers from just outside camp to place on Conner’s grave before, for the first time in nearly forty-eight hours, approaching Clarke.

“Look, you really don’t have to cry. We have enough water already.” Although he knew it was a somewhat cruel thing to say, he was also aware that trying to comfort her would help less, because one thing there was to know about The Princess was that if she was as deeply upset as now, she completely locked the rest of the world out, surrounding herself with stone barriers, almost unable to break through.

“You’re a dick, Bellamy.” Especially since she actually happened not to cry at the moment, but it was not like he had been expecting a different reply from her. Then, a slight smile tucked at the corners of her mouth, and Bellamy suddenly wanted everyone in shouting distance to know that he had created that miracle. However, it soon disappeared.

“And I need to tell you something,” he started out, way more serious than before, “Mourning won’t do anything long term, trust me. We need you to take control again, Clarke. After all, I can’t kick Kane’s ass alone.” Clarke clearly did not mean to smile, however his grin and sparkling, dark eyes always had to be so damn contagious.

_Somehow, Bellamy always won anyway._

The calming sound of raindrops repeatedly hitting the old metal of The fallen Ark took over, when silence stepped in like usual, but _their_ form ofsilence was strange, because it was actually the time, they spoke the most, only through millions of small glances, intense with feelings not yet shared.

Breaking the weird atmosphere, Bellamy randomly asked: “Have you ever wanted to dance in the rain, Princess?” Clarke only raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“Not even when in lockup?” His grinning made her want to lie, and at the same time make sure that he did not win again, but at the end of the day, Bellamy knew her well enough to tell, whenever she needed a lie-detector test.

“Maybe…” To that, he just gave her the: _I’m the champion_ \- look, the facial expression making him look surprisingly younger.

“You don’t have to dance. You simply have to feel it. That’s enough.”

 

 **_“I’ll keep you warm, dancing in a downpour."_ ** __

_How did this even happen?_

Now she was surrounded by raindrops; and the refreshing feeling was amazing as they touched her skin, soaking it on top of Bellamy’s warm fingers barely intertwined with her own. But what really got her questioning whether or not this weather was sad, was when he laughed, spinning her around while watching how her hair changed from blond to brown in the matter of short seconds.

This was what you could call a downpour.

“I don’t dance, Bellamy!” She found it extremely odd that the most unexpected thing could have such an effect on her. _Never would it make sense…_

“I’m so sorry.” He replied laughing, which was unlikely for both of them to do, given the situation, too, yet now, the one moment they had, they wanted to use to forget everything about it, because lately, their days had been revolving way too much around Kane and Abby and leadership.

Teasingly, he pulled her closer, their eyes meeting as she bumped into his firm chest; blue and brown mixing. A storm in hers, coloring them more vibrantly.

She allowed the water to try to wash her away, hoping that it would take the rest of the pain with it; you could not help but smile at the sight, since it was so incredibly rare; Clarke Griffin letting her guard down. Without even thinking, Bellamy had placed his arms around her waist, and she leaned back in them, letting rain soak her face, clear every stain of blood.

Upon meeting his gaze again, she almost caught herself blushing, but then instead wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring for one second, however in the back of her mind, she knew that they would be regretting this next morning.

“You don’t dance, huh?” That guy just went on and on, but cut a smile on her lips once more. Sure, he did that, because no one else was able to anymore.

_It was just the two of them, together… (dancing) in a downpour._


End file.
